Breaking the ice
by gsrfan1
Summary: Summary: The team go ice skating and some of the more mischievous members try to heat things up for the others completely gs of course
1. An unexpected invitation

Breaking the ice Author: Gsrfan  
  
Post primum non nocere Spoilers: PNN,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any members of the csi cast although if I did what fun we would have.  
  
Summary: The team go ice skating and some of the more mischievous members try to heat things up for the others (completely g/s of course)  
  
Comments: This is the first fic I've written all by my lonesome so be kind, only joking please be honest, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also any quotes or apparent facts mentioned in this were thought up for story telling purposes, I have no idea if any are true.  
  
"indicates speech ' indicates thought  
  
Chapter one: An unexpected invitation  
  
"You can't be serious" Nick said in disbelief, "the brother did it, I was totally going for the dad are you sure that's right?".  
  
"I take offence at that insinuation" Greg joked, "look sorry man but you know what they say, the evidence never lies" he added as he left the room  
  
Sara who had been standing ever so close to Grissom so far turned to look at him with a smirk, she knew where she had heard that line before, she couldn't blame Greg for wanting to impress Grissom but using his own lines was not a way to go about it, and then another line came into her mind,  
  
'Since I met you' such an innocent line with so many meanings, it had been a week since that and it had been going round her mind constantly.  
  
As Sara looked at him, Grissom was sure he felt her move closer, if that was possible, there was already not even room for light to pass between them before she moved, feeling her resting against his side was slowly driving him insane, but he couldn't bring himself to move.  
  
"Well that wraps this case up then, I'll call Brass, get him to bring the guy in," Nick said, he, like the rest of the team had noticed that there was something between the two people standing across from him, but he also knew that neither would make the first move and wasn't surprised when he got no answer.  
  
"Guys, did you hear what I said"  
  
' Jeez, if these guys get any closer they're gonna merge in to one. '  
  
"Yes Nick" Grissom lied as he shuffled papers around on the desk, trying to tear his eyes away from the site of Sara reaching over the desk, "you can do this alone right? We've got to clear up in here."  
  
"Alone!? Seriously, Sure" he added as Grissom nodded  
  
To any other CSI the prospect of interrogating someone would be mundane but to Nick the fact that he was getting to close the case solo made his day.  
  
"You know if you want to go I can clear up in here," Sara called from down on the floor where most of their papers had ended up  
  
"No, no, it's about time Nick got to do this alone, I'll stay"  
  
'And besides I'd much rather be with you' he thought to himself joining her on the ground  
  
"Seriously guys, couldn't you have waited till you got home?" Catherine called throught the doorway at the site of them sitting again very close on the ground.  
  
Sara just glared at the older woman, and Grissom managed a pitiful "what?" attempting to appear as though the reference was lost on him, but they both moved away anyway.  
  
"So your case is done then?" she questioned  
  
"Yeh," Sara answered, "how bout yours?"  
  
"Warrick's just filing the paperwork now, accidental death, kid never stood a chance though, everyone knows electric power tools and water don't mix".  
  
"You'd think that" Grissom replied, "more people die in household accidents than in any other way."  
  
"Well, with the amount of murders we see you wouldn't think that" Sara muttered  
  
Grissom looked at her when she said this and saw the hurt in her eyes, he knew that this job was getting to her and if she wasn't careful she'd burn out, sometimes he felt guilty for convincing her to stay but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"Anyway guys, I came over for a reason, you know the case with the hockey player last week?" she paused as they nodded, "well as thanks for wrapping it up so quickly, the managers of the rink have given us all a free day of skating just for us"  
  
"What, they're gonna close it down for us; won't they lose a lot of money?" Sara questioned  
  
"No, they're refurbishing the foyer, so the ice'll be free anyway, I told Nick and Warrick, they're up for it, how about you guys?"  
  
Neither of them answered, they could both skate fine enough but it wasn't there idea of a day they would enjoy, at least that was what Grissom thought.  
  
"Sure, why not" Sara replied eventually  
  
"Really?" Catherine answered, "you never come out with us"  
  
"Well, as long as I'm staying in Vegas," she said avoiding Grissom's gaze "I may as well use the facilities."  
  
"Sounds like a good game plan, so what do you say Gil?"  
  
He didn't really want to go but he would be an idiot to pass up a day with Sara  
  
"Sure, sounds good" he replied  
  
"Oh wait" Sara said as Catherine began to leave, "did you ask Greg? He helped us a lot on that case, it doesn't seem fair to leave him out"  
  
"Yeh, he said he'd love to," Catherine explained "what's wrong Gil?" she asked as she saw a frown appear across his usually non-complacent features  
  
"Nothing" he lied  
  
'I just wanted to spend time with Sara without the president of the Sara Sidle Fan club attending'  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, 12pm at the rink"  
  
'Ugh, 12pm, I think I should be able to drag myself out of bed by then, just make sure there's lots of coffee available"  
  
At hearing Sara say the word bed, Grissom quickly started to work again before he started having inappropriate thoughts and daydreamed about the day ahead.  
  
Walking down the hall to the locker room Catherine couldn't help but smirk, she had never dreamed that they would both say yes, but know that they had maybe her and the others, well maybe not Greg, could do something to get them to realise how they felt.  
  
TBC 


	2. Let the games begin

Chapter two: let the games begin  
  
As Sara pulled up to the parking lot she began to change her mind, she wasn't a social person and she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but then Warrick spotted her and there was no turning back.  
  
"Hey girl, it's good to see you in the day, god you're pale," he joked  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny." She said stepping out of her car, "where are the others?"  
  
"They're waiting around the corner for the guy to let us in"  
  
"Let's get going then," she said  
  
Rounding the corner, she saw the others sitting on various benches and pieces of rubble that had been tossed from the inside, and she noticed an addition to the usual group, she was short and blonde and chasing Greg around the parking lot, ah that must be Lindsey, she thought.  
  
Greg stopped dead at the site of her, he couldn't believe she'd caught him with another woman, he felt so ashamed, okay so Lindsey was just a kid but Sara was his one true love. Sara just smiled when she saw his guilty face, and whispered !I see you've got a new friend!" as she walked past him.  
  
"Hey, here comes the guy" Nick said, "Hey Sara" he added, causing Grissom to look up from his book to greet her.  
  
Sara smiled at him and then shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you bought a book with you, this is almost as bad as the time you bought paperwork to the movies with you" Sara added realising she had just let part of their past out.  
  
'You guys went to the movies... Together?' Greg blurted out, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Yeh" Sara replied innocently, "it was a weekly thing, designed to take our mind away from work but as you probably gathered it didn't work, as half the time I left part way through it and Grissom never noticed."  
  
"Yes I did!" Grissom replied indignantly,  
  
"Really, then why didn't you ever follow me?" Sara countered sounding slightly hurt  
  
'Because I'm an idiot' he thought  
  
Grissom opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find the words, all he could do was stare into her eyes,  
  
'No wonder she wanted to leave, I can't believe I treated her like that.'  
  
"Guys, you coming?" Nick called from inside the building.  
  
"Sure" Sara followed them in, leaving Grissom to tag along behind her.  
  
!?!?!?  
  
"Greg, how old are you?" Lindsey asked staring up at him from the locker room bench.  
  
"Old enough" he answered "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a kid and I can tie my laces better than that" she added causing all the others to laugh.  
  
Greg looked down and saw the mess of knots that the he had created,  
  
"Oh right, well I can tie, it's just I was wondering where Sara went" he said trying to justify himself  
  
"She didn't have to wait to get skates, she bought her own" Catherine explained, "so she's probably already on the ice"  
  
"She has her own skates! Cool can I get some mom" Lindsey asked  
  
"We'll see" Catherine answered as she and the others headed towards the ice  
  
!?!?!?  
  
An hour later and everyone was feeling relaxed and Lindsey who had been skating very rarely was doing better than some that hade been lots of times, namely Greg.  
  
Sara, Nick, Catherine and Warrick were standing against the side watching Greg, who had accepted Lindsey as his shadow, skating around the rink hand in hand with the younger version of the blonde CSI. He claimed he was helping her but they had their suspicions that he was the one afraid to fall down.  
  
Everyone was having a good time, except for Grissom, who hadn't stepped on the ice the entire time and just sat in the sidelines reading.  
  
"Is he ever going to come over here?" Warrick questioned  
  
"Probably not" Catherine answered, "But someone should go talk to him so he doesn't feel left out"  
  
"Like he feels anything" Sara let slip without realising it, still a little upset from their earlier encounter, the others just looked at her and said nothing, they didn't want to get involved.  
  
"I'm gonna go over there for a bit, can you watch her for me" Catherine asked, gesturing at Lindsey  
  
"Watch Lindsey?" Nick laughed, "I think its Greg we need to take care of"  
  
!?!?!?!  
  
"Hey Gil," Catherine said, sitting down by his side, "you going to come join us or are you going to sit her and sulk all day?"  
  
"I'm not sulking" he said, finally looking up from his book  
  
'God, I sound like a five year old'  
  
"Right," Catherine smiled 'you've been avoiding Sara, glaring at Greg every time he talks to her and been sitting her in denial, but you're not sulking, let me ask you this then, what exactly are you doing?"  
  
Grissom just stared blankly at her.  
  
"Apparently, it is clear to everyone except you two, that you like each other, and sure Greg flirts with her, but he flirts with everyone, she's not interested in him, I thought a man as smart as you would have noticed that"  
  
Grissom was speechless; he had no idea that his feelings for Sara were so obvious especially when he had tried so hard to hide them.  
  
"Look you can sit here and mope all day if you want but I don't recommend it, if you decide you want to join us, you know where we are"  
  
And with that she left, leaving Grissom alone with nothing but his own thoughts and denial  
  
TBC 


	3. Grissom on ice

Chapter three: Grissom on ice  
  
"No Greg, look you have to keep straight or you're just going to fall over every time, see Lindsey got it" Sara pointed out to him  
  
"Yeh thanks, that's just what my ego needs, being compared to a teenage girl," he retorted.  
  
"Come on, take my hand and I'll help you" she offered but got no response as Greg and the rest of the team were frozen in their positions, Sara turned around to see what was so captivating and saw Grissom skating towards them.  
  
"Hey look, Grissom on ice," Nick called to which the others just looked at him "what I thought it was funny"  
  
Greg skated or attempted to anyway, when he noticed that Grissom was aiming for them, he didn't want to be a part of anything that was about to happen.  
  
"Glad you could join us" Sara said, no longer feeling any anger towards him as she was just too shocked that he was doing what he was.  
  
"So am I" he said, giving her one of his winning smiles and receiving one in return.  
  
Across the other side of the rink, the others observed, "well looks like they're making a start" Catherine said  
  
"Finally," Warrick smiled  
  
"Well, I think we should help them along" Nick schemed,  
  
"How exactly?" Catherine questioned  
  
"You'll see" he smiled, pushing off from the side and heading full speed towards the couple across from him  
  
"Oh god, what is he going to do" Warrick worried  
  
"Look out guys,!" Nick called trying to make it appear that what he was going to do was purely accidental, well maybe in his mind it was, but the warning came too late and all three off them were knocked off of their feet and landed in a huddle on the floor.  
  
As they fell Grissom instinctively put his hand behind Sara's head to avoid it hitting the floor and in return for his chivalry he got a sore hand.  
  
"God, guys I'm so sorry" Nick fake apologised to them not realising that none of it was sinking in, as they had both realised the position they were in.  
  
Sara was flat on her back on the ice her knees slightly raised with Grissom lying on top of her, one hand behind her head, the other resting on her shoulder touching her neck, her arms were around his neck and she could feel the warmth from his body which was a welcome relieve from the ice on the other side of her. They lay there silent for what seemed like eternity, just staring into each others eyes.  
  
Warrick and Catherine were watching this with smiles across their faces but Greg looked like his heart was breaking.  
  
"Hey you guys need some help?" Warrick skated over to them  
  
"Huh," Sara mumbled "oh no I'm fine, I can get up"  
  
She slowly took her arms from around his neck feeling the cold hit them as his body heat no longer warmed her, Grissom shivered as her touch sent a chill down his spine. He slid down her body away from her and she placed her hands on the floor pushing herself up, all the time they avoided each others eyes. To any normal people that would have been a funny accident but to them it was the most amount of contact they had ever shared.  
  
As Grissom stood pain shot through his hand, he'd hit it harder than he'd thought  
  
"Are you alright?" Sara said concerned  
  
"Sure," Grissom smiled, "I just hit my hand, it'll be ..... fine" he faltered as Sara took his hand in hers to see if it was alright.  
  
She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand and without realising it he tightened her grip.  
  
'Oh god, what am I doing'  
  
She pulled her hand away, a little too quickly causing Grissom to frown, she smiled to reassure him.  
  
"Okay," she said "I'm going to talk to the others you coming  
  
"Yeh, hey Sara' he said grabbing her wrist to stop her leaving, 'I'm sorry about before, I had no idea I used to be like that with you, you've probably noticed I don't have great people skills, I'm sorry"  
  
Sara smiled and moved her arm so that Grissom know held her hand instead of her wrist, and said "You never have to be sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over something so silly, come on lets go."  
  
Grissom looked down at their entwined hands and followed along behind her.  
  
Watching this exchange from across the ice, Nick smiled, bowed and said "I believe my work here is done"  
  
"That was good Nick" Warrick congratulated him "but I wouldn't want to be you when they find out you did it on purpose"  
  
"But they're not going to find out" Nick countered  
  
Warrick and Catherine just looked at each other and smiled  
  
"You wouldn't?" Nick asked  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know"? Catherine called as she and Warrick went to meet Sara and Grissom.  
  
TBC 


	4. The final score

Chapter four: The final score  
  
"And it's Brown with the puck and oh no wait, Stokes intercepted it and he's passing it to willows Jr, who is tackled by sidle, who passes it back to brown......"  
  
"Where did Greg learn to be a sports commentator?" Grissom asked Catherine, surprised that he knew so little about the people he worked with  
  
"Who knows"? she answered, "what I want to know is when did Sara learn to skate like that"  
  
"She learnt when she was a kid, he mom used to take her to figure skating lessons" Grissom said matter of factly  
  
Catherine just smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"There was a time even though it may be difficult to imagine, when Sara and used to talk to each other" Grissom explained, wishing that time hadn't ended  
  
"Really? You're right I can't imagine what that must have been like, you really need to sort this out soon" Catherine joked  
  
"And willows jr shoots and she scores, winning the game for her team, I think that should earn you a little extra allowance don't you?" Greg laughed  
  
"Hey, stop giving her ideas" Catherine called, to the spiky haired one, "So Sara, I hear you know how to figure skate," she said as they came back over with the hockey equipment.  
  
Sara stole a glance at Grissom, who just smiled at her  
  
"Yeh, I used to when I was a kid why?"  
  
"I was thinking you could give us a demonstration,"  
  
"No, I don't think so, I haven't done it in a while and I can't remember most of it"  
  
"Please!" Lindsey begged  
  
"Yeh, go on" the others added  
  
Sara looked at Grissom who had been silent thus far, he was still smiling and she said.....  
  
"Okay fine, but if I fall on my ass, I'm holding you personally responsible" looking straight at Grissom  
  
He lifted his hand to his chest and gave a mock hurt expression and said "me, what did I do?"  
  
She skated out in to the centre of the ice and started to pick up speed she rounded the corner and started skating backwards, steeling a glance at the others who were awestruck, especially Lindsey, she made a figure eight and started to spin.  
  
'oh god, I hope I don't fall'  
  
She bent her knees and started spinning faster and became perilously close to the ground, slowly she rose from that position and lifted her leg up behind her head,  
  
'I'm gonna be paying for this tomorrow'  
  
She stepped out of the spin when she had convinced herself that she couldn't feel more ill if she tried and prepared herself for the jump and before she knew it she was spinning in the air  
  
'Please let me land this'  
  
As her foot came into the contact, Sara let out a sigh when she realised that she as going to stay vertical  
  
'Okay that's enough' she though and began skating back towards the group and took a bow.  
  
"Cool" Lindsey shouted "Mom can I learn that"? "We'll see" she answered "That's what you always say"  
  
Sara smiled and said 'hey don't look at me like it's my fault, this was your idea'  
  
It was then that she realised that the men were all staring at her  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was great" Greg answered, looking at the others for backup and receiving it. "That thing with the leg..... up behind your head" he gestured wildly "how is that even possible?'  
  
"Well Greg, if you want me to teach you, you need to learn to skate first" she joked  
  
Grissom stood silent not able to speak, he had no idea she was that good, he caught her eyes as she looked his way and she could understand what he was thinking, it seemed they could always finish each others sentences and hear each others thoughts.  
  
"Guys, look at the time, we should get going" Warrick stated  
  
"Ah, do we have to?" Lindsey cried  
  
"This was fun" Greg said, "we should do stuff like this more often"  
  
"I couldn't agree more"' Grissom replied, making Greg happy that they finally shared the same opinion about something.  
  
Grissom could see that this had helped Sara, she no longer seemed as down as usual and that made him happy too.  
  
!?!?!?!  
  
As Catherine pulled out of the parking lot, it dawned on Sara that they were the only two people left.  
  
"So did you have fun today?" she asked  
  
"Yes" he replied, "I didn't think I would but I was happy to be proved wrong"  
  
"Me too" she said walking towards her car,  
  
'Okay it's now or never, there's no better time to follow Catherine's advice, you're al alone, if she turns you down you can just forget about it' Grissom told himself  
  
As Sara opened the door, she felt Grissom's presence behind her, she turned to find that he was inches away from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, hoping that it was something she would like  
  
"There's no point trying to hide this anymore' he answered, 'you must have noticed the fact that I can't stay away from you, when Nick knocked us down, I never wanted to get up, Sara, I understand if you don't feel the same way, which would seriously contradict the way you've been acting" he rambled "but I have to tell you that I love you" he almost whispered, realising he should get to the point.  
  
Before she could answer he moved forward and kissed her, it was so soft that she wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by his blue ones staring back at her.  
  
"Well, that's one way to break the ice" she giggled, not able to believe she had just said that and she stood on her tiptoes putting her arms around his neck,  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Grissom pulled her closer and they stood in each others arms finally at peace.  
  
!?!?!?  
  
"Okay, who can remember the last time Grissom was late" Nick questioned, sipping his coffee  
  
There was no answer just an array of blank faces  
  
"Or Sara for that matter, where are they?"  
  
"Finally," Warrick said pointing towards the door as the missing CSI's approached, "what are they so cheery about'  
  
"Hey sorry we're late guys, we... I overslept, Grissom um.... He had to come over and wake me up, so that's why he's late too" Sara attempted to correct herself while glancing at Grissom, but the mistake had not gone unnoticed.  
  
She took a seat and after making his coffee Grissom took his place at her side, putting his arm around her.  
  
The other three CSI's knew what this meant, but also knew better than to say anything, instead they just smiled.  
  
"So, first order of business" Grissom started "who's up for bowling next week?!"  
  
"Huh," Catherine mumbled,  
  
"I'm going make it so we have a weekly outing, this one really helped me" he said turning to Sara causing her to blush, "so anyone up for bowling?"  
  
"Sure" they said in unison.  
  
"Okay, here are your assignments, I have a meeting I'll see you later" Grissom replied aiming the last part towards Sara, before leaning over and kissing her, sending a tingle down her spine.  
  
As he walked out of the room, Sara sat in shock,  
  
'Did he just do that in front of everyone?'  
  
"Okay, I need details" Catherine started Sara smile knowing Catherine wouldn't be able to resist knowing everything  
  
"Firstly, Nick, if you ever purposely knock me over again you're dead, but thanks, you really helped us out"  
  
"You're welcome" he replied, glad that she wasn't angry about what had happened and giving Warrick an 'I told you she wouldn't mind look'  
  
"And" Catherine continued  
  
"And as capable CSI's I expect the rest to obvious, I only ask that you keep the gossip as close to reality as possible, I have my reputation to think of, see ya" she joked, leaving them in the break room as she went to find Grissom, staring at each other in bewilderment.  
  
Walking out of the break room she knew that the news of what had just happened would be all over the lab by lunch, but she was so happy she didn't care.  
  
"Close to reality" Catherine mused "if I can find something close to reality about that it'll be a miracle"  
  
"I'm just glad that they got together so soon, the sexual frustration between those two was driving me crazy" Warrick said  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I just hope Greg's better at bowling than he is skating" Nick laughed as they walked out of the break room to start a new day.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
